


Daddy('s) Issues

by DrScout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Step-parents, stepfather/stepson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrScout/pseuds/DrScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout has a few things to tell about growing up with a stepfather who liked him too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy('s) Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a tumblr user, ilana, who has a twisted taste for conflict-ridden topics. This story is slightly bitter and not light-hearted, and it's meant to be slightly bitter and not light-hearted.

**Daddy(‘s) Issues**

Man, I cannot believe it has been a year already since I started working for this team. Let me tell you, I was already getting freaking sick. If I had to put up with that crappy last team they had stuck me in… I loved working for RED, really. But THAT team SUCKED! That what at least what I told my mother, she didn’t need to know more.

She wasn’t happy at all. My first team was located close enough to home for me to get back there all the time. Geez, you’d think once you’re an adult and started working you’d finally be free to spend your weekends the way you want! Nope, wrong, motherfucker, not with my family! You know, I really wasn’t eager to spend more time at home, which is funny because, well, how do I explain that to a moron like you…

Let me put it this way: it was all nice and dandy while I still lived at home, being used to the weirdest shit and all. Do you know that feeling? While you are doing something you’re kinda go along with it. But once it’s over, and you leave, or some time passes, you start thinking. Yeah, that pink, squishy motherfucker of a brain suddenly starts talking to you, whispering those strange questions. And you start wondering if things were really that fine while you were at it, and if you really were fine with them, and suddenly, it hits you… and you wish you’d never have to return to that past point in your miserable life ever again.

Well, it’s kinda difficult to stay away from past shit if you work only an hour’s train-ride away from it and your mom cries into your ear because you called to tell her you won’t be home this weekend.

Confused much? Okay, guess I have to tell you my sick story, starting years ago. Maybe then you’ll get why I had to pretend that I was as unhappy as my mom when I announced her that my next team was located too far away for visiting more than maybe twice a year.

You know, my real father was a jerk. He had enough time to knock up my mom eight times, and after he had his fun, that asshole kicks the bucket in a car accident. A car accident! God dammit, talking ‘bout pathetic. Anyway, my old man was gone for good before I was born, so screw him, we got by just fine without him. Or so I thought, if I thought about it at all. To be honest, I don’t really remember. Hey, I was a baby, my life wasn’t about rent or bills or making ends meet, I was busy crying and shitting my pants, literally, what do you expect?

Whatever. We weren't starving, but I guess it wasn't easy for a mother of eight lively boys to earn our living. She was tired a lot, I got that much. And don’t you dare calling me a pussy, if you aren't a complete asshole you feel when your mom is too tired to play with you or to put up with your three-years-old bullshitting, so don’t gimme any shit for that!

When I was four, she married my stepdad. I didn’t give a fuck. Surprised? Kiddo, do I have to spell it for you? E-i-g-h-t boys! Do you think one guy more or less in the house made a difference for little me?

I won’t bore you with the wedding. From what I remember it wasn’t a big affair, but I can’t say I’m an expert on weddings, so what did I know. The food was good, there was music and dancing, and my mom was so freaking happy she even laughed when I barfed on my oldest brother’s new suit. Hey, they told me I could eat as much ice cream as I wanted, so yeah, don’t blame me!

Stepdad was nice. The first time he visited he picked me up and told me I was cute with my dark-blond hair and blue eyes, and other shit like that. I’d often sit on his lap until I fell asleep while he was reading or watching TV. I remember giggling when he was talking, because of that freaking French accent. Kinda funny for a kid that had mostly heard his brothers’ American drawl, including cursing after every second word.

He carried me around, said nice stuff to me and made me laugh, in short – he paid more attention to me than anybody else of my family. Hey, I warn you, nothing against my mom! Yeah, she didn’t have much time for me, but that wasn’t her choice.

Well, guess I won’t get into too much detail about what happened a few weeks after the wedding, I know people don’t really want to hear things like that happening to children. I’m gonna say this much: I hadn’t been five yet when he picked me up as usual, but carried me into my mom’s bedroom while she wasn’t at home.

Nah, he didn’t do what you with your nasty fantasy are thinking! Well, not all of it. Let me put it like this:

The day I turned 18 my mom was on early shift. I got out of my bed, walked into the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. I brushed my teeth, rinsed my mouth and grinned at my reflection. Gawd, over the years that cute kid had turned into a freaking handsome man. Nice legs, fine shoulders, not too wide, not too skinny. Wouldn’t have minded a few more muscles on my arms, but hey, being the hot athletic type was nothing to sneer at!

I put on some clothes, nothing fancy, a shirt and a pair of denims, all comfy and good looking on me. I winked at the good-looking dude in the mirror, and went into the living room where my stepdad was waiting for me. His working times were flexible, he had an hour or two left.

We exchanged a nod in place of a greeting. He opened his pants. I knelt down and sucked him off.

Most of my brothers had moved out over the last years, except the second youngest and my oldest, who had just moved back in after he was kicked out of his apartment. Second youngest was already at work, and until oldest had to get up I had 15 minutes left to pleasure stepdad’s cock with my tongue.

Shocked? Already? You don’t even know half of it yet, so don’t gimme that look yet.

I said I won’t go into detail about the years before, but I got awesome at sucking cock many years before my 18th birthday. Did I feel abused? You’ll be surprised, but nope. I didn’t know shit about abuse, child molesters and things like that, I simply didn’t know he was an asshole, uh, teaching me something like that so early. Later, when things like that were talked over – if at all – it was about girls. Naive girls, dumb girls, silly girls, little idiots and tramps who had it coming. Guys weren’t abused, or at least nobody ever said something like that.

He hadn’t been violent when it started, didn’t threaten me, didn’t hit me. He smiled, patted my hair and told me he loved me while he explained to four years old me that all this was stuff little sons do with their fathers sometimes, but that it was private business. Like pricking your nose or taking a dump or things only parents do when they make brothers and sisters – don’t laugh, his words, not mine! Everybody did it, it didn’t do any harm, but a gentleman would never talk about it, or people would point at him and laugh.

Yeah, yeah! Call me an idiot, do I have to remind you I was a toddler? Who had grown up without a father? I adored my stepdad, and if he had told me that the moon were made of cheese and all women with black hair were witches and old dudes with white beards wizards and… you get the idea. I would have believed him.

And after all, he didn’t hurt me.

So, did I feel abused? No.

Did I feel it was – wrong? Yes.

But I trusted him, I didn’t want him to leave me like my real dad did, and I didn’t want mom to be too tired to play with me again. Pretty brave and logical thinking for a kid, if you ask me. Well, guess I was adorable _and_ clever.

We never did something else than what we did – I did – that first night, not until many years later. I had never been naked while doing that until I turned 16. He said it was part of a special birthday gift, only between him and me, and that I was old enough to share a bit of the fun.

 

Back to my 18th birthday.

When we had only 10 minutes left until my brother would get up he told me to undress, and I did it. I had realized a few years ago that all this wasn’t normal. What did you think, that I was a moron like you? Of course I understood by that time what he was doing to me, and that it was wrong. I don’t really have an excuse. Guess I got used to it, after so many years of giving him blowjobs on an almost daily base, while he’d sometimes caress my naked ass. The first time he had shoved a finger into my hole I shrieked with pain, since then he made sure that my mouth was full with his cock. So he did on my 18th, just in case, although I had gotten used to it.

Did I like it? Can’t answer that even if my life depended on it. It didn’t hurt anymore, and as I got older, it made me hard as fuck.

That day we got interrupted by my brother, that freaking unreliable bastard. He woke up early, but we were lucky, hearing him walk down the stairs in time.

I quickly grabbed my clothes, dashed out of the living room and into the basement. Without switching on the light, I quickly dressed and waited for that damn boner to disappear. I heard him and stepdad talk in the kitchen, so I didn’t dare to take care of it myself.

Oh, as you seem to like to hear all this embarrassing shit about me, have a little bonus: the first time I ever came was in a similar situation. By similar I mean – I sucked him, he fingered me, and after I had sucked him dry he gave a laugh, slapped my ass and told me to get into my bed and sleep. Freaking sadist, he’d do that every time, making me hard and leave me alone with it. Don’t get me wrong, by that time I knew what we did wasn’t cool at all, and I felt better about him not touching me that way. Still, so damn frustrating…

There you go, enjoyed the trip on my memory lane?

BAM! Let’s do a time warp back to when I started to work for the RED company as Scout.

For the first time in my life I spent more than a night or two away from home, and that was when the thinking started, and I realized a few things… Holy fuck! I cannot really put them into words, but I dreaded seeing my stepdad more and more with every time I returned home for a few days. Kinda got awkward around him. Sure, I still did what he asked me to, the old routine, kneeling, sucking, sometimes letting him finger-fuck me, yada yada yada.

I neither enjoyed it before nor I disliked it, I had simply accepted it.

But then, I slowly started to hate it, and by now, it disgusts me to only think of it.

That was why I found it so difficult to hide my joy when I told mom and stepdad that I was assigned to another team far, far away. I acted as heartbroken as they looked. Of course I didn’t tell them that I had applied for the open position. I also didn’t tell them my reasons for that. Yeah, reasonS.

Getting away from him was one reason, but I guess I’d never have had the courage if it hadn’t been for BLU’s Scout. Damn, he was so… his eyes and… Fuck you, I kinda like the kid, okay? Dunno if my stepdad had turned me a fag or if I had ever been or if our little secret had made me more open minded about the things possible between two guys, and who the fuck cares anyway?!

BLU Scout and I were rivals, working for different teams, but not really enemies. We kinda became friends after one battle. We had a little brawl of our own, away from the main action. It was one of those freaking hot days that melt your brain, ‘specially when you’re running around like a jackrabbit and trying to smash your rival’s head with a bat. While dodging his bat.

Damn, he was quick, and that damned heat simply wouldn’t tire him out! Both of us were drained with sweat, and the way his shirt stuck to his body I could tell he was lean, too, but his shoulders were a little bit wider and his arms a little bit more defined than mine.

Should have focused on the battle, because the next blow got me. Just my rips because hell! I’m swift myself and twisted my body just in time to save my bloody skull! Anyway, before I knew it I found myself in the sand, back crashed against a wall, that jerk standing in front of me with his wide, smug grin, showing off his perfect, white teeth. A thin layer of sweat covered his face, and the bits of reddish hair sticking out from under his cap looked wet. He had these freckles on his nose, you know and… damn, stop distracting me! Listen, or piss off, man!

To make a long story short, there was that signal announcing the battle as over for the day, and you know what this crazy motherfucker did? Instead of beating me to a bloody pulp and sending me back into the respawn room, he dropped his bat, grinned wider than before and offered me his hand. Guess when I took it and let him help me up I kinda, well, started to really, really like him. Like, uh, really. Don’t ask!

Haven’t told him yet. Smooth talking isn’t exactly what you do between guys while trying to smash each others’ heads.

Whatever, why am I talking about that shit anyway?! This isn’t about him! Maybe a bit. He had been relocated one day, and if he hadn’t been in the BLU team fighting against my current team… not sure if I had had the courage to apply for the open position.

I was so fucking happy when I got accepted for that team.

I was free.

I just walked away. Fuck, I just walked away, and it was so easy. Funny how I had to become free first to realize how sick it had made me. I hadn’t been aware how much I dreaded to go home and spend my time on my knees with that old bastards dick in my mouth.

And the best? I didn’t ruin anything. Yeah, I could have put a stop on it years ago, no problem. Could have told him to leave me alone, told a teacher what he did, or mom, or one of my brothers. To either been called a motherfucking liar, or to destroy mom’s marriage, her safety, her reputation… nah, rather sacrificed myself than her happiness. Wasn’t a big deal, and even sounds kinda heroic, right? Yeah, that’s me, the freaking hero of this sick story.

Damn this happiest year of my life. Work was cool, the guys in my team either nuts or foolish or plain insane, but all good fun. Saw BLU Scout again, talked a few times after work. Nothing serious though, but well, figuring out we both got relocated and ended up as rivals again is that kind of, ahem, coincidence that ties people together. Being friends is a start, and hey, look at me! Freckles and shits are adorable but damn, I’m handsome! Even I couldn’t resist myself, and I’m awesome, I’ve never crushed easily! Just gimme some time to work this out, okay? It will work out.

That’s what I thought until last week.

No matter how fast you are, you cannot run away from something that had ruled your life for almost 20 years. And I wish I was only talking about the voice in my head that only speaks at night. Or that nauseous feeling when I wake up after dreams I cannot recall. Not like I’d have to remember them to know what they are about.

No, this is not about memories, or that the longer I stayed away from home the more difficult it became to lie to myself.

Monday, we got a new Spy.

Ah crap, I won’t even try turning this into a dramatic revelation. You all can guess who is hiding his face under that fucking red mask.

My stepfather smiled politely when he was introduced. With no single word he mentioned anything about our relation. He probably had lied about it, I doubt they’d put family members into one team. But he winked at me, and that was when I knew I couldn’t escape him. Our Medic asked if I was okay, guess I looked kinda sick that moment, but I just shrugged and excused myself. I rushed to the bathroom, and for the next hour or so I got rid of my breakfast and whatever my stomach managed to hurl into the toilet bowl.

Suppose I should have done so years ago. Kneeling on the cold tiles I couldn’t believe I’ve never vomited because of him before, and once I got aware I was kneeling I threw up some more.

That day, I had to cancel my date with BLU Scout. Just when it hadn’t felt wrong anymore to call meeting him after hours a date, at least in my head. Stepdad had invited me to see him in his room, and I had nodded. It didn’t even occur me to tell him to go and fuck himself.

Okay, I’m not a child anymore, I’m an adult, full grown, with my own fucking will. Yeah, I know what you expect me to do, you want to hear details, you sick asshole. Well, why not, I’m gonna humor you.

It was past 11pm when I walked into his room. I was greeted by an only too familiar sight. There sat my stepdad, on a chair, and smiled at me. He waited, without saying a word. I didn’t move at first, but I knew what he expected me to do. After a few minutes, I saw his smile change into a frown. Might not mean much to you, but this was the first time I ever saw him frown at me. Call me an idiot, a fool, stupid, dumb, whatever, but I suddenly felt miserable. Can you guess what I did?

I mumbled an apology and hurried to kneel down by his side. Yeah, this asshole had molested me since I was a kid, thinking about it made me blowing out chunks only a few hours ago, and I couldn’t bear him frowning at me.

“Be a good kid and undress,” was the first thing he said since I showed up, and being his good kid, I did as I was told. A moment later I had his cock in my mouth while he gently played with my hair, calling me his favorite son and pressing my head down until his whole freaking thing was shoved down my throat.

He gave me a slap on the hip, the sign for me to lift up my ass so he could play with it. Before he had his damn finger in my hole I was hard. I wanted to get away from that bastard, I wanted to yell at him to leave me alone, I hated the taste of his damn pre-cum on my tongue and I got hard!

How the fuck could I ever blame him for molesting me? Who would believe me? HE wouldn’t believe me that I hated this! I didn’t get it, still don’t get it.

I squirmed when he added two more fingers. He was rougher than he used to be. He gave a laugh, teasing me that he neglected me for too long, my hole was out of training. Jerk. I knew better. He moved his fingers faster than usual, spreading them wider than he had before. In the past, it had been a bit of teasing, with one or two fingers, only shoving and moving, no spreading. Damn, that hurt.

His hand was still holding down my head, leaving me grunting when I cried out, almost making me choke when I slowly had to breath through my nose when I needed to pant.

It got better after a few minutes, worse – it began to feel good.

When he removed his fingers my own dick and my balls were hard as stone. He yanked my head up by my hair, freeing my throat from his cock. I was gasping for air when he pulled me onto his lap.

“Man, I…” I had no clue what I wanted to say, but I had a very strong clue what was about to come, and I swear by God, I didn’t want that, not with him. Didn’t matter I stammered like the panting idiot I was, he interrupted me anyway.

“Chut, mon petit, what was that? Oui, we ‘ave been separated for such a long time. But ‘ow can you forget what you always called me? Do it, I love it so much.” He held me by my hips, caressing gently, speaking to me gently, whispering almost sadly when one hand wandered over my chest. Yeah, the motherfucker’s fingers _lovingly_ ran along my throat and over my cheek. His eyes were sad and hurt when he looked up at me, I was hurting this… geez!

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Yeah. Instead of yelling at him, punching his face until he choked on his teeth and ugly accent I called him dad, even smiled back when his face lit up.

“I missed you, my boy. Almost a year,” he sighed. He had both hands on my hips again and began to push me down.

“Don’t be scared. You are a big boy now, it is time for this, isn’t it? I’ve waited so long for this, and then you left me. ‘ow could you do that to me? Don’t you love me?” The reproach in his voice made my stomach turn, I felt like I had done something horrible to him.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I won’t do it again,” I heard myself say. I gave up my resistance and let him push me down further. I flinched when I felt his cock pressing against my hole. He didn’t stop pushing, and I cried out when the wide head was shoved into me. His hand silenced me.

“It always ‘urt the first time. It will be good soon for you, too, my boy. You sucked it well, it’s nice and slippery. It will make it easy.”

Bastard! I have no idea if he really believed what he said, or if he just enjoyed pressing his hand over my mouth to stifle my groans. Nice and slippery, yeah, go to hell! For the first two minutes maybe. He didn’t even think of pausing, nah! He took his time, pushing into me until his whole cock filled my ass. Didn’t know what was worse. How he stretched my hole until I thought he’d rip me apart, to feel how hard he was, to _feel_ _him_ inside of me.

He began to move, painfully slowly. I looked down his face. He enjoyed it, that happy, blissful smile showed it too plainly, as did his eyes. Intensely, he gazed at me, and making me blush until my face burnt almost as badly as my ass. Well, figuratively spoken.

Yeah, you’re grinning, I didn’t think it funny at all.

He continued his steady rhythm of almost pulling out and pushing back in. His excited hisses changed into deep, growling grunts.

Slowly, I loosened around him, but his cock was almost dry now, the friction driving the tears into my eyes.

“You can touch yourself, son,” he panted, not even thinking of giving me a break, but at least, he took his hand from my mouth. I gave a pained, long groan, but when my hand reached for my own cock, finding it still solid hard, I relaxed a bit.

“What do we say when we are allowed to play?”

His chiding voice made me wince, and I loathed myself when I heard my replying.

“Thanks, Dad.”

The next thrust was hard. Don’t know if it was my answer or him seeing jerking off myself while he fucked my tight ass that pushed him over the edge. I felt him trembling as he shot his load into my body, sickened and turned on by the thought.

He shoved my hand away from my dick, put his arms around me and pulled me close against his chest. Holding me tightly, he pulled his cock out of me, finally. Suddenly, I tensed, when I realized something was dripping from my ass. Fuck it! I began to struggle, I wanted to break free and get away when I understand that his cum was dripping out of my widened hole.

“Ah non, don’t misbehave, we are not done yet.” His dick was still hard as rammed it into me again. This time, it glided in, his damned cum easing the way. The warm slickness felt soothing, and I wanted to throw up when it began to feel good. Holding me in place with his left arm, his right hand reached for my cock and continued jerking me off in my place.

My hands were clawed into his shoulders, clenching the fabric of his jacket while I moaned and whimpered helplessly. I couldn’t control the trembling of my body when he hit a spot inside of me that sent spasm through my groin.

I bit into his shoulder when I came. The knuckles of my hands hurt, and I’m sure I bruised his shoulders through his suit. Panting, I put my forehead on his shoulder. I couldn’t bring myself to hug him.

“There, I knew you would love it, mon petit.” No idea if his laugh was really mocking me, or if I imagined it.

“Now be a good kid and get up.” He gave my ass a firm slap. As if it didn’t hurt enough already.

“Can I go now. Dad?” I added, biting my tongue so I wouldn’t spit the word out in disgust.

“Go? Now? After my naughty son messed up my suit?” He shoved me from his lap. My knees were weak, and when I tried to stand up without stumbling, he pressed me down by my shoulders. Back on my knees.

“You know what your mother always said. You ‘ave made the mess, you clean it.” He caressed my cheek when he spoke on. “Use your tongue, lick it clean, first my suit, then my cock. When you are done, I want you in my bed, on your knees, and we continue our fun game, m’as-tu compris?”

“Yes, Dad.” Yeah, I did understand. I had been prepared for this, since I had been a toddler, I had been prepared for this.

 

It was almost 3am when I finally walked back to my room, after he gave me a kiss on the forehead, telling me he expected me the next evening, at the same hour.

Was I crying, you ask, as I staggered down the corridor?

Geez, are you really that dense, or are you just a sick, sadistic pervert like that old fuck?

How do I break it to you…

Hi, I’m the RED Scout. I’m 23 years old. I had been fucked for the first time and several following times by the man I loved like a father, but who failed to love me like a father. That he loved me, I had no doubt. Just not the way I wanted him to.

My stomach wasn’t the only thing hurting beyond imagination, and I had three hours of sleep left to recover before another day with eight hours of fighting started.

I wanted to shout at him, to scream for help, and all I did was saying “Yes dad” here, and “thank you, dad” there.

And if I yelled for help, who would have believed me? With that freaking hard traitor of a cock? My own body betrayed me.

Oh, and of course I’m in love with a guy who now never will be my first, and I have by the way no clue when I’ll meet him again, because over the last fucking week, _daddy_ had made plans for me every single evening.

And there’s no escape. Relocation? He would follow me. Quitting my job and ran away? He’ll find me. Killing him? Will send him to respawn and me to military court.

Did I cry? _Did_ _I_?

What do _you_ think?

And now excuse me, daddy’s waiting for his good little son. But I swear, this time I’ll tell him…


End file.
